Come back to me
by MidoriMii
Summary: Juntos habían formado una promesa, pero los obstáculos hicieron que todo se rompiera incluyendo su buena relación y más que nada el amor que tenían de niños que poco a poco se perdía gracias a la ausencia de Kagome quien viaja alejándose de Inuyasha rompiendo todo vínculo, dándose una vida completamente diferente, la chica seria que era deja de serlo, tomando un camino incorrecto.
1. Nuestra promesa

Una chica pelinegra de ojos chocolate se encontraba derramando lágrimas en un pequeño balcón, llevaba el cabello largo casi llegándole a la cintura, se encontraba en su secundaria perdiendo sus últimas clases ya que no soportaba una incómoda situación, la pobre chica se limpió las lágrimas mientras miraba a todos los demás estudiantes caminar hacia sus salones mientras algunos otros descansaban en la cafetería

A pesar de haber llorado estaba en completo silencio con un rostro inexpresivo, hasta que vio a una dulce pareja saliendo de un taller, iban tomados de la mano acercándose mucho el uno del otro dándose dulces besos en las mejillas, Kagome había derramado una lágrima, recuerdos llegaban a su mente

 **(Recuerdo)**

 _Bajo un árbol de sakura se encontraban dos niños observándolo detenidamente, ambos se tomaban de las manos con mucho cariño pues era una vista grandiosa, era como para compartirla con la persona que más querías e ir ahí fue idea de la pequeña de nueve años, era una hermosa niña de cabello negro azulado largo hasta los hombros, llevaba un moño rojo de lado derecho y un collar de plata, era un pequeño gatito, el niño llevaba el cabello plateado largo por debajo de los hombros, ojos dorados y piel aperlada, sonreía al ver como las pequeñas flores caían a sus pies, juntos se acercaron mucho más al árbol y se sentaron en el pasto recargándose en el tronco, ahí comenzaron a platicar sin soltarse de las manos_

 ** _-_** _Aquí nos casaremos ¿verdad que sí? – Le preguntaba la niña al pequeño peliplata el cual sonrojado sonrió y asintió levemente_

 ** _-_** _Aquí va a ser nuestra boda y vamos a estar juntos para siempre.- El pequeño sostuvo una gran sonrisa mientras que la niña le apretaba la mano fuertemente_

 ** _-_** _Es una promesa ¿cierto? – Volvió a preguntar la pequeña niña mientras lo miraba fijamente con unos ojos realmente brillosos, el chiquillo sonrió y le soltó la mano para abrazarla_

 ** _-_** _Te lo prometo… estaré contigo por toda la vida.- Se separó del abrazo y la besó tiernamente en la boca, los dos sonrojados se separaron y se sonrieron recostándose en el pasto viendo las flores del árbol y como estas caían al gran lago que habitaba detrás de él_

 **(Fin del recuerdo)**

 **-** ¿Con que juntos para siempre eh? – Dijo para sí misma la chica mientras veía a la pareja alejarse, suspiró y con cuidado se sentó en la barda de cemento pues eran tres pisos, a la chica le daban miedo las alturas pero ahora no importaba estaba sola y en tranquilidad, la pelinegra escuchó a alguien abrir la puerta detrás de ella, pero no hizo movimiento alguno ya que podría caerse y además sabía perfectamente quien era

 **-** K-Kagome.- Escuchó la voz de una chica la cual parecía extremadamente preocupada – ¿Q-que haces ahí Kagome?… ya hemos hablado de esto.- La chica intentaba acercarse pero la pelinegra ni siquiera volteo a verla, esta chica tenía el cabello castaño largo a la mitad de la espalda atado en un medio chongo

 **Kagome.** Sango no vengas… mi vida se termina aquí, y te juro que si te acercas me aviento sin despedirme de mi madre… aun no la llamo.- Dijo la chica seriamente

 **Sango.** K-Kagome…

 **Kagome.** ¡Ja! Idiota.- Se levantó de la delgada barda y comenzó a caminar sobre ella mirando fijamente a su amiga

 **Sango.** ¡KAGOME! ¡Ve por donde vas! – Gritaba la chica castaña realmente preocupada y a la vez molesta por el comportamiento tan inmaduro de su amiga

 **Kagome.** ¿Creíste que era tan estúpida como para suicidarme? – Le preguntó y la castaña solo se acercó ahora con más confianza – Estoy destrozada, no lo soporto… pero… no soy tan estúpida como para hacer eso.- Dijo con una sonrisa pero su rostro estaba completamente triste

 **Sango.** ¿Qué harás? – Le preguntó a la chica y esta solo negó en silencio bajando de un salto de la barda

 **Kagome.** Vámonos a casa ¿sí? Mi madre debe estar esperándome.- Tomó su mochila amarilla y salió del balcón dejando a la castaña sola la cual solo suspiro y la siguió

 **Sango.** No es tu madre Kag, es tu hermana.- Dijo para sí misma como si la pelinegra aun estuviera con ella, iba negando con la cabeza en silencio siguiéndola a paso lento hasta que vio como la chica se detuvo mirando hacia un salón de clases, la castaña imaginó que era así que corrió posándose a su lado y efectivamente había una pareja muy cariñosa besándose en la pared del salón – Kagome.- Pronunció la castaña débilmente mientras que la pelinegra soltaba lágrimas en silencio

 **Kagome.** Vámonos sango.- Dijo secándose las lágrimas tomando de la mano a su amiga y así juntas salieron a la calle, caminando platicando sobre otras cosas por decisión de la pelinegra, ambas llegaron a una gran mansión fuera de esta se encontraba un peliplata subiéndose a su auto, este pasó por un lado de las chicas dándoles una sonrisa de despedida mientras ellas le hacían un ademan con la mano después de que lo vieron marcharse sango se despidió de su amiga

 **Sango.** Entonces nos vemos esta noche ¿sí? Recuerda que hoy tengo que ir de compras con mi padre.- Negó en silencio y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la pelinegra – Hasta luego Kag… no te desanimes ¿ok? – Le dio una sonrisa y la pelinegra asintiendo se marchó, Kagome se adentró a su casa y rápidamente encontró a una joven de cabello negro con un pequeño en brazos

 **Kagome.** ¿Rin? – Preguntó con tristeza y al ver que era la joven solo sonrió y esta dejó a su hijo pelinegro en un andador y se encamino hacia la chica mirándola extrañamente, esa joven tenía 24 años tez nívea, ojos chocolate y cabello azabache por debajo de los hombros – ¿Q-qué pasa? – Le preguntó a su madre la cual hizo una mueca con el labio y entrecerró los ojos mirándola fijamente

 **Rin.** ¿Qué pasó ahora? – Tomó a la chica de la mano y la llevó a un gran comedor, ahí una mujer se acercó y sirvió la comida saludando a la pelinegra – ¿Estás bien?

 **Kagome.** Sí mamá… todo bien.- Comenzó a comer con lentitud mientras la joven chica se sentaba a su lado mirándola detenidamente

 **Rin.** ¿Qué pasó con Inuyasha esta vez? – Preguntó y la pelinegra dejó de comer, alejó el plato de ella y dejó caer su cabeza en ese lugar sacándole a la azabache una risita silenciosa, sin que la pelinegra se diera cuenta – Kagome dime que pasó.- Volvió a decirle y esta negó en silencio aun con la cabeza en la mesa

 **Kagome.** Ya te lo había dicho… hay mamá… no soporto verlo con su novia.- Levantó la cabeza de la mesa y se recargó en la silla cerrando los ojos – ¡La odio! – Hizo un gesto y abrió los ojos al escuchar como la azabache golpeaba la mesa

 **Rin.** ¡¿Kagome que te he dicho?! No debes odiar a nadie, eso no trae nada bueno.- Dijo molesta mientras la chica asentía en silencio

 **Kagome.** Perdóname mamá.- Suspiró y volvió a su comida

 **Rin.** Mañana te iras con la abuela.- Dijo decidida y se levantó de la mesa preparada para salir de la habitación pero la pelinegra se levantó de la mesa molesta

 **Kagome.** ¡¿Sabes que eso está del otro lado del mundo?! – Le gritó a la joven la cual solo se detuvo sin voltear a verla tardó un par de segundos y giró encontrando sus ojos achocolatados llenos de lágrimas ya preparadas para salir

 **Rin.** Estoy harta de verte triste… te la has pasado dos meses llorando por Inuyasha por ello te iras… no soporto verte deprimida sabes que eso puede hacerte daño otra vez y si te molestas conmigo pues hazlo… no cambiaré de opinión, ya tengo tu boleto y le he avisado a la abuela que iras, así que despídete de sango.- Dijo con decisión y salió de la habitación para encontrarse con el pequeño pelinegro que trataba de levantar un muñeco del suelo, la chica con una sonrisa lo tomó y este sonriente comenzó a abrazarlo y a morderlo

Por otro lado la pelinegra seguía parada tratando de asimilar las cosas, pero no le fue posible solo volvió a sentarse en su silla y comió en completo silencio pensando en la abuela y hasta donde la mandaría su madre, cuando terminó rápidamente se refugió en su habitación, se recostó en su cama y pensó en aquel peliplata que tanto le encantaba, todos sus recuerdos le traían sonrisas hasta que por su mente pasó el peor día de su vida

 **(Recuerdo)**

 _La pelinegra y su mejor amigo peliplateado se encontraban debajo de un gran árbol, el chico hablaba con Kagome seriamente mientras que ella cada vez abría los ojos incrédula pues sus palabras eran realmente duras para ella_

 ** _-_** _No Kagome… ella no es mi amiga, es mi novia… yo… bueno, quería presentártela ya que eres mi mejor amiga y me importa mucho tu opinión.- Le decía el peliplata a su mejor amiga, la cual parpadeaba varias veces incrédula de lo que escuchaba, su corazón se destruyó por completo al ver como una chica se acercó y tomó al peliplata del brazo, era una chica de tez nívea, exagerada tez nívea, ojos negros y cabello negro largo por debajo de las caderas_

 ** _-_** _H-hola.- Saludó la pelinegra confundida de ver a su novio con otra chica siendo que la había citado debajo de un gran árbol fuera de la secundaria_

 ** _-_** _Kikyo… ella es Kagome, es mi mejor amiga y esperaba que la conocieras… llevamos una semana de novios y bueno… tenías que conocerla madre_

 ** _-_** _Oh… hola Kagome, mucho gusto.- La chica sonrió estrechando su mano pero muy dentro de ella todo su ser hervía en furia_

 ** _-_** _E-el gusto es mío.- Dijo Kagome con dificultad aguantándose las lágrimas que morían por salir – Inuyasha, Kikyo… me gustaría quedarme pero hoy tengo que volver temprano… tengo que salir con alguien y… bueno, m-me está esperando.- Dijo con una sonrisa pero sus labios temblaban así que los apretó aun con esa sonrisa de tristeza_

 ** _-_** _Bueno… no te detenemos, espero volver a verte.- Le decía la chica con una sonrisa de medio lado acurrucándose mucho más a Inuyasha pues se dio cuenta como la tal Kagome se había puesto ante su presencia_

 ** _-_** _¿Con quién iras Kag? – El peliplata frunció el ceño y la miro fijamente – ¿Eh? – Volvió a preguntar viendo como la chica se ponía nerviosa y no contestaba_

 ** _-_** _Eso no tiene importancia… bueno, me retiro que tengan buen día.- Salió rápidamente de ahí mientras la pareja la veía marcharse, vieron como la chica se detuvo con un muchacho mayor a ella, hablaron por un momento y después se tomaron caminaron juntos lejos de la secundaria_

 ** _-_** _¿Quién es ese? – Preguntó el peliplata con molestia apretando fuertemente sus puños mientras la pelinegra rolaba los ojos fastidiada_

 ** _-_** _Tal vez… su novio.- Sonrió y sintió como el peliplata se agitaba cada vez más – Bueno vámonos.- Juntos se fueron alejándose del lugar pero el chico volvió a voltear pensando en su amiga y sin darse cuenta sus celos comenzaron a brotar_

 **(Fin del recuerdo)**

 **Kagome.** Jm… y pensar que solo tuve que pedirle la hora y una dirección a ese chico.- Dijo levantándose de su cama directo al baño, se metió a la ducha escuchando música con su celular hasta que comenzó a cantar mientras soltaba lágrimas silenciosas

 _He estado recordando los momentos que te di, cuantos tú me diste y porque ahora estoy aquí, sentada en el suelo pensando que te quiero y que te quise tanto y que te amor me es necesario_

 _Déjenme llorar quiero sacarlo de mi pecho con mi llanto apagar este fuego que arde adentro, déjenme llorar quiero despedirme en silencio hacer mi mente razonar que para esto no hay remedio oooh_

 _Fueron tan bellos encuentros de amarnos sin miedo eres tú la noche yo tu sueño tu mi cuentacuentos, te olvidare te lo juro lo siento tu amor me hace daño y esto no puede ya arreglarlo_

 _Pero amor como el mío no hallaras por ahí porque este amor apuesta hasta por mi_

 _Déjenme llorar quiero sacarlo de mi pecho con mi llanto apagar este fuego que arde adentro, déjenme llorar quiero despedirme en silencio hacer mi mente razonar que para esto no hay remedio_

 _Déjenme llorar quiero sacarlo de mi pecho con mi llanto apagar este fuego que arde adentro, déjenme llorar quiero despedirme en silencio hacer mi mente razonar que para esto no hay remedio… déjenme lloraaar…. Déjenme lloraaaaar…_

La pelinegra dejó de llorar y después de un largo rato se quedó dormida a plena tarde no hizo tarea ya que como su madre lo había decidido ella se iría y aunque no quisiera dejar a Inuyasha tendría que hacerlo pues era preferible alejarse de él que verlo todos los días junto a esa pálida chica, horas después fue despertada por el pequeño niño que jalaba su cabello con fuerza la chica se molestó pero después lo tomó y lo sentó en su regazo haciéndolo reír, la pelinegra levantó la mirada y vio a la azabache riéndose de la escena

 **Kagome.** _¿Qué pasa?_ – Dijo modorra mientras la azabache se sentaba en la gran cama y el niño gateaba a su dirección

 **Rin.** Sango te espera abajo, la iba a dejar pasar pero viene con Inuyasha… al parecer te estuvo marcando pero no contestaste ¿vas a decirle que te vas mañana?

 **Kagome.** N-no lo sé… aun no lo asimilo bien, pero… creo que no

 **Rin.** Será mejor que no lo sepa, anda arréglate y baja.- Le quitó el niño de encima y salió de la habitación dándole una sonrisa, la pelinegra se arregló rápidamente, solo se acomodó el cabello y se cambió por una blusa de tirantes blanca con finn el humano, hora de aventura. Al bajar encontró a sango en el celular y a Inuyasha viendo la tele, cuando la vieron bajar rápidamente se levantaron y caminaron hacia ella ambos abrazándola

 **Kagome.** ¿A ustedes que les pasa? – Preguntó extrañada

 **Sango.** Te marqué y no contestaste… y como hoy en la mañana me hiciste un show en el balcón me asusté

 **Kagome.** Idiota, te dije que no pasaría.- Le dijo rolando los ojos y giró su vista hacia el peliplata el cual la miraba fijamente y justo en ese momento su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente sentía que en cualquier momento se saldría de su lugar

 **Inuyasha.** ¿De qué tanto hablan? ¿Hay algo que no me han dicho? – Preguntó mirando a ambas con los ojos entrecerrados sango negó el silencio mientras que la pelinegra solo se quedó callada – ¿Kag? – Le preguntó extrañado ya que la chica no era así de seria

 **Sango.** Oye Kag porque no vemos una película en tu cuarto… ándale sí… - Dijo cambiando el tema, la chica lo entendió y ambas se guiñaron el ojo mientras que el peliplata decepcionado de no obtener su respuesta solo suspiro fastidiado

 **Kagome.** Mmmm ok.- Dijo sonriente mientras caminaba por las escaleras siendo seguida por los chicos, estuvieron ahí por horas conviviendo como siempre, Inuyasha se la pasaba en su celular la mayoría del tiempo y cada que Kagome lo notaba se entristecía pero sango la hacía reír con gestos o comentando alguna estupidez de la película

Pasó una hora más el peliplata se quedó dormido con el celular en la mano y la pelinegra aprovechando que la castaña había salido al baño lo tomó y comenzó a ver sus imágenes, siempre lo hacía o bueno, antes de que saliera con Kikyo, en todas sus fotos estaba él y Kikyo, haciendo gestos, besándose, sonriendo, posando… de todo, a Kagome le brotaron silenciosas lágrimas y prefirió salir de ese álbum encontrándose con otro en el cual estaban ellos dos haciendo las mismas cosas

 **Kagome.** Jm. Qué irónico.- Dijo levemente y giró hacia el peliplata pero este se movió al sentir que no estaba su celular en la mano despertó lentamente y vio a la pelinegra con su celular

 **Inuyasha.** ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó modorro tallándose los ojos fuertemente

 **Kagome.** Nada… solo veía tus imágenes, es todo.- Cerró la galería y le entregó el celular con una sonrisa – Ya es tarde ¿vas a quedarte?

 **Inuyasha.** Mmm pues sí, está bien… sango también se quedará ¿no?

 **Kagome.** No, no, no, no te confundas, te pregunté si te quedarías no si querías hacerlo…

 **Inuyasha.** ¿Y qué hay de diferente? – Preguntó levantando una ceja mientras fruncía el ceño

 **Kagome.** Hay mucha diferencia… pero como sea, si quieres quedarte hazlo.- Dijo seriamente y en ese momento entró la castaña la cual había escuchado todo tras la puerta pero prefirió esperar para escuchar lo que su amiga decía y al escuchar lo que esperaba entró con una gran sonrisa

 **Sango.** Heeeey, Kag.- Dijo en un tono gracioso, levantando ambas manos hacia los lados mostrando las palmas, esta llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Ya llegó Sesshomaru y dice que bajes a cenar.- Siguió diciéndole esta vez apuntándole con el dedo índice

 **Kagome.** Pues vamos.- Sonrió de igual manera mientras que el peliplata extrañado las siguió pensando en esa actitud que tenía su amiga, el recordaba aquella promesa que le había hecho a Kagome bajó ese árbol pero cuando vio a Kikyo era como amor a primera vista

Todos cenaron a excepción del pequeño bebé de dos años ya que dormía plácidamente en su cuna como todos los días a esa hora, ambos peliplatas se miraban desafiantes cosa que hartaba a la azabache ella siempre intentaba sacar platica en la mesa pero las únicas que la seguían era sango y Kagome pero nunca Sesshomaru e Inuyasha que no prestaban atención

 **Rin.** Será mejor que esta cena termine rápido.- Roló los ojos con fastidio y escuchó el llanto del pequeño, les sonrió a las chicas y estas rieron levemente – Sesshomaru te llaman arriba.- El peliplata se distrajo y escuchó el llanto del niño le sonrió a la chica asintiendo y sin más salió de ahí

 **Kagome.** Funcionó.- Rio entretenida y después de un rato todos terminaron de comer, las chicas e Inuyasha durmieron en una habitación grande con dos camas ahí sango ya dormida abrazaba por la espalda a la pelinegra mientras esta sonreía sintiendo el calor de su amiga, estuvo despierta por horas pensando en Inuyasha ya que se alejaría probablemente unos cuantos meses y así se quedó dormida pero al escuchar como este la llamaba se levantó pues además de eso sentía leves cachetadas en su mejilla, la chica despertó y vio al peliplata en pijama hincado frente a ella

 **Inuyasha.** Kagome.- La llamó levemente y esta abrió aún más los ojos sentándose en la cama, sintió como sango se movió pero no despertó

 **Kagome.** ¿No puedes dormir? – Preguntó mientras bostezaba cerrando los ojos pero alcanzo a ver como el chico negaba en silencio – ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – Habló en un tono frio levantando una ceja con el ceño fruncido

 **Inuyasha.** Siento que… bueno… en realidad no sé lo que siento, es un dolor en el pecho.- Se tocó el pecho mientras miraba su mano

 **Kagome.** ¿Quieres que llame a tu hermano?

 **Inuyasha.** No, Sesshomaru es un idiota… en realidad quiero que te acuestes conmigo.- Dijo apenado, la pelinegra se sonrojó y sonrió – Siento que deberías de dormir conmigo hoy… e-es estúpido pero… no sé qué me pasa

 **Kagome.** Sí… está bien, como los viejos tiempos.- Dijo con una tierna sonrisa pero se maldijo por dentro al recordar ese tipo de cosas – Como sea, vamos.- Trató de cambiar lo que dijo y lo logró ya que el chico había fruncido el ceño algo molesto, la pelinegra se levantó de su cama y caminó recostándose a la otra pero sin decirle nada durmió dándole la espalda

 **Inuyasha.** Kagome… ¿p-puedo abrazarte? – Preguntó una vez que se acostó con ella tapándose con la cobija, la chica estaba realmente nerviosa y sonrojada

 **Kagome.** Claro… hace mucho que no lo haces.- Dijo tiernamente y volvió a maldecirse así que solo suspiro derrotada, Kagome se giró y se apoyó en el brazo de Inuyasha recostándose en su pecho no pudo evitar oler su perfume en realidad olía extremadamente bien

 **Inuyasha.** ¿Aun te gusta mi perfume? – Preguntó con burla pero al ver que la chica ya dormía solo sonrió y la acercó más a su cuerpo para después caer profundamente dormido, la pelinegra abrió los ojos y lo observó por unos cuantos segundos pero regreso a su posición actual sintiendo su cara arder aún más

 **Kagome.** _"No puede ser… mañana me alejaré de mi gran amor… pero… ¿y-y dónde quedará nuestra promesa? B-bueno… supongo que eso desapareció en cuanto Kikyo llegó a su vida… en cuanto él le pidió ser su novia… e-en cuanto me la presentó como tal… hay Inuyasha… si tan solo hubiese insistido con nuestra promesa de casarnos ahora estaríamos juntos… pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme por ella? Algún día… haré que te tragues tus palabras…"_

 **Continuara**

 ** _…_** ** _. …_**

Al siguiente día el peliplata fue el primero en despertar, se movió en la cama y se dio cuenta de que la pelinegra no estaba ahí, abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó destapando la cama se extrañó al no verla pues siempre despertaban juntos incluso se quedaban ahí por un buen rato platicando muy abrazados, el peliplata frunció el ceño se giró hacia la otra cama y ahí encontró a Kagome abrazando a sango muy cariñosamente, el chico abrió los ojos de golpe al igual que la boca pues estaba realmente asombrado ya que Kagome había estado rara con él, pero lo esperaba había roto su promesa pero como ella no habló del tema creyó que simplemente lo había olvidado. El chico tragó saliva y se levantó de la cama haciendo varios movimientos los cuales despertaron a las chicas, Kagome abrió los ojos y dio los buenos días abrazando ahora a Sango por adelante ambas rieron y se besaron en la frente cariñosamente mientras el peliplata fruncía el ceño pues ellos dos siempre hacían eso

 **Inuyasha.** Kagome… – La llamó y esta se levantó de la cama dándole una simple sonrisa pero no le preguntó que le pasaba, nuevamente el peliplata se extrañó ya que su amiga era muy atenta con él, era un poco dramática así que por todo se preocupaba

 **Sango.** Oye Kag… ¿Qué haremos hoy? Es sábado y sabes que siempre salimos.- También se levantó de la cama y entró al baño siguiendo a su amiga dejando al chico completamente solo

Ambas chicas platicaban en silencio sobre porque Kagome no durmió con Inuyasha, ¿Cómo lo supo? Por accidente había escuchado la charla de ayer… claro, por accidente. Kagome se molestó pero terminó por platicarle aunque no había mucho solo prefirió salir de ahí o si no sería más difícil olvidarlo, también le dijo que se iría con su abuela pero para su sorpresa sango ya lo sabía… y desde la semana pasada, Kagome comenzó a gritarle mientras lloraba en ese momento se estaba desahogando como ella quería pero en ningún momento sacó al tema Inuyasha ya que estaba fuera y seguramente escuchando todo. Al salir ya se encontraban bañadas y arregladas Kagome se puso un vestido casual color negro con rayas azules, verdes y algunos detalles plateados, llevaba un collar de un gatito el cual le había regalado el peliplata cuando era pequeña, aun lo conservaba, se agarró el cabello en una coleta alta y se colocó un moño grande color azul. Sango llevaba el mismo vestido pero con diferentes colores, celeste, azul y plateado, ambas llevaban zapatillas negras y maquilladas solo de delineador

Cuando salieron de la habitación bajaron a desayunar y se encontraron con Inuyasha el cual ya estaba bañado y vestido pues tenía varia ropa suya en casa de Kagome, los chicos desayunaron tranquilamente pero Kagome le daba de comer al pequeño mientras rin se arreglaba ya que tenía que salir al trabajo de Sesshomaru pues este era doctor y tenía que hacerle unos estudios al niño

 **Kagome.** A ver Yato sí no haces caso le diré a mamá.- Le decía al pequeño y este solo reía y comía de lo que la pelinegra le daba pero se hartó así que le dio un pan dulce al niño y comió en tranquilidad

 **Sango.** Tú sí que lo solucionas ¬¬ Pero bueno ¿a dónde iremos hoy?

 **Inuyasha.** ¿Y si vamos al cine?

 **Sango.** No sería mala idea

 **Rin.** Nadie irá al cine, sango… te pido que lleves a Kagome al centro comercial… quiero que tenga ropa nueva que no le haga recordar tu sabes, cosas innecesarias.- Hizo un gesto mientras negaba con la cabeza en silencio, Inuyasha veía la escena sin comprender pero no dijo nada, solo se quedó callado

 **Sango.** No te preocupes Rin yo la llevo.- Sonrió y así la azabache salió de la casa junto con el niño despidiéndose de todos rápidamente pues ya iba tarde y conociendo a Sesshomaru este la mataría

 **Inuyasha.** Bueno supongo que yo las espero aquí.- Comentó mientras levantaba los hombros resignado

 **Kagome.** Mh… pues como quieras.- Hizo una mueca con el labio y sango rio levemente pero se cayó rápidamente al ver la cara de Inuyasha

 **Inuyasha.** ¿Kagome te pasa algo? Haz estado muy rara

 **Kagome.** ¿Por qué rara?

 **Inuyasha.** Pues lo que me acabas de decir es algo que normalmente diría sango… pero tú… pues no

 **Sango.** Daaa… es porque le estoy dando algunas lecciones.- Dijo guiñando el ojo a lo cual el peliplata bufó y rolo los ojos molesto – ¿Bueno que tal si ya nos vamos Kag?

 **Kagome.** Claro

 **Sango.** Bien, vámonos oye pero maquíllate más… tal vez haiga algunos chicos solteros paseando por ahí.- Decía levantando las cejas mientras se levantaba de la mesa

 **Kagome.** Mhh… como digas.- Roló los ojos hacia la derecha y la siguió fuera de la cocina pero ambas escucharon como la silla de Inuyasha dio un fuerte rechinido así que voltearon y vieron como Inuyasha caminaba rápidamente hacia ellas

 **Inuyasha.** A ver, a ver, a ver no conseguirán a nadie porque yo iré con ustedes

 **Kagome.** ¿Eh?

 **Sango.** Aaaaaaaaaaalalalalala, ¿Quién te invito?

 **Inuyasha.** ¡Ja! No necesito su invitación a mí no me importa ustedes no conseguirán a nadie, así que muévanse tomen lo que necesiten y vámonos y no se preocupen yo conduzco – Las chicas se miraron fijamente con fastidio y haciendo lo que el peliplata dijo salieron en un auto rojo, Kagome siempre se sentaba con él pero ahora se fue con sango en la parte de atrás cosa que volvió a extrañarle al chico, al llegar Kagome y sango caminaron apartadas de Inuyasha ya que veían diferentes tiendas de zapatos, entraron a comprar algunos y le daban las cajas a Inuyasha el cual fastidiado ayudaba pues después de todo él se había invitado solo, tenían que hacerlo sufrir, rato después compraron suficiente ropa cada quien llevaba tres bolsas grandes y aparte los zapatos y botas que había comprado la chica

Al terminar se sentaron a comer un helado todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Inuyasha se separó de ellas para contestar una llamada y justo en ese momento dos chicos se acercaron a la mesa coqueteándole a las chicas estos se presentaron rápidamente y las chicas hicieron lo mismo pero estas se burlaban de ellos pues les ofrecían cosas a cambio de su teléfono o al menos su Facebook

 **1.** También puedo conseguirte boletos para la nueva película… ¿Qué tal? – El chico levantó las cejas esperando respuesta pero ambas rieron entretenidas

 **Sango.** No gracias… oigan si ese chico de allá llega se molestará.- Apuntó hacia la dirección en la que estaba Inuyasha de espaldas al parecer discutiendo con el celular

 **2.** ¿Es su novio? – Preguntó el otro chico viendo como el peliplata se molestaba cada vez más

 **Sango.** Na, de ninguna ¿verdad Kag?

 **Kagome.** Así es… solo es amigo.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa pues siempre que decía eso terminaban descubriendo su amor por él pues siempre se entristecía y ahora estaba sonriendo

 **1.** Entiendo, entiendo.- Sonrió comprendiendo y su amigo sacó su teléfono checando la hora

 **2.** Oye hermano tenemos que irnos, ya es tarde.- Hizo una mueca de tristeza y las chicas hicieron lo mismo pero Kagome hizo un puchero

 **1.** Te vez hermosa haciendo pucheros… - Dijo con una mirada perdida, Kagome se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza

 **Kagome.** Ehh… q-que dices.- Pronunció débilmente aun con la cabeza baja pues estaba realmente roja, ese chico la ponía realmente nerviosa, la castaña reía por lo bajo tapándose la boca, en ese momento llegó otro chico y golpeo a los dos chicos en la cabeza

 **3.** ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Muévanse! – Les gritó sin voltear a ver a las chicas pues estaba atento a las reacciones de los chicos

 **2.** Ya íbamos para allá.- Se sobó la cabeza haciendo un gesto de dolor

 **1.** Sí, ya nos íbamos… por cierto ellas son Kagome y sango, chicas él es mi hermano Ryu – El chico volteó hacia las chicas y tragó saliva apenado – H-hola disculpen eso por favor.- Sonrió y dirigió su vista a la pelinegra – Valla… estas chicas sí que son hermosas, ya veo porque van tarde oye ¿no te gustaría salir conmigo alguna vez? – Le preguntó a Kagome la cual volvió a sonrojarse y giró hacia sango la cual hacia una mueca de tristeza

 **Kagome.** Y-yo… me iré de viaje por un tiempo… d-disculpa.- Sonrió tiernamente aun con nervios mientras el otro chico lo veía con recelo y el primero le guiñaba el ojo a sango

 **3.** Pues que triste… bueno nosotros nos vamos porque tenemos trabajo que hacer… un placer conocerlas señoritas.- Tomó la mano de la pelinegra y la besó coquetamente mientras esta reía nerviosa, trataba de ocultar sus rojas mejillas pero le era imposible

 **2.** Hasta luego Kagome… - Le guiño el ojo y salió de ahí siguiendo al tercer chico mientras el primero compartía números con sango

 **Sango.** Sí… hasta luego.- Sonrió dulcemente y se despidió de beso del chico volviendo a su helado – ¡No puede ser Kagome! – Gritó animada – ¡Eran realmente guapos! Inuyasha se fue y ellos llegaron… ¡es el destino! Además… ¡Kyaa! ¡Te besó la mano!

 **Inuyasha.** ¿Quién le beso la mano a Kagome? – Habló con desprecio sentándose a lado de la pelinegra la cual solo le desvió la mirada – ¿Kagome? – Preguntó nuevamente y esta lo miró fijamente pero no le contestó nada

 **Kagome.** ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó mientras sango se aguantaba la risa desvió la mirada y vio a los chicos nuevamente corriendo hacia el cine, la castaña golpeó a Kagome con el codo y esta volteó de inmediato viendo hacia donde su amiga le indicaba, la pelinegra vio al último chico poniendo un cartel de una nueva película y ambos se miraron fijamente, Kagome rio al igual que el chico y este le guiño el ojo haciéndole una ademan con la mano y está nerviosa hizo lo mismo atrayendo la mirada del peliplata

 **Inuyasha.** ¿Quién es ese? – Preguntó molesto pero vio que Kagome seguía sonriendo bajando la mirada nerviosa – ¡¿Qué tanto le vez?! – Gritó nuevamente molesto y la castaña rio pues logró su cometido

 **Sango.** Cállate Inuyasha… cuando te fuiste a contestar el teléfono vinieron y nos saludaron es todo, son buenos chicos.- Decía con tranquilidad mientras rolaba los ojos sin darle interés al tema

 **Inuyasha.** ¡¿Y porque Kagome voltea a verlo como idiota?!

 **Kagome.** ¡Oye! – Gritó molesta ante ese comentario

 **Sango.** Es que a Kagome le gustó uno… ¿o no Kag? – Levantó las cejas rápidamente mientras sonreía pervertidamente – Y a él le gustaste kaaag.- Siguió diciendo en un tono burlón

 **Kagome.** C-cállate sango.- La empujó dándole en el brazo haciendo una mueca de molestia, la castaña rio y se levantó del lugar recogiendo las bolsas

 **Sango.** Vámonos.- Ordenó y Kagome se levantó también tomando sus bolsas

 **Inuyasha.** No, no, no ustedes me explican ¡¿Qué con ese tipo?! – Gritó molesto pero las chicas solo lo ignoraron

 **Kagome.** Ya cálmate Inuyasha, vámonos anda.- Sonrió tiernamente y el chico molesto levantó las cosas apretando las manos fuertemente, siguió a las chicas pero no sin antes darle una mirada asesina al chico el cual seguía trabajando, ambos se miraron, Inuyasha lo veía con odio mientras que el chico solo sonreía entretenido

Todos llegaron a la mansión y dos empleados bajaron las cosas mientras que los chicos entraban a la cocina buscando algún postre pero solo se encontraron con rin muy apurada hablando por teléfono, al ver a los chicos le gritó a la pelinegra y colgó el teléfono rápidamente

 **Rin.** ¡Tardaste horas! ¡Arregla tus maletas que ahorita mismo te vas con tu abuela señorita! ¡Tú vuelo sale en una hora!

 **Kagome.** N-no me grites.- Dijo nerviosa bajando la cabeza ya avergonzada

 **Inuyasha.** ¿Viaje? – Levantó las cejas incrédulo mientras que sango callada veía la escena con comprensión y algo de tristeza

 **Rin.** Kagome se ira con su abuela ¡pero ya Kag! ¡Muévete! rápido, rápido.- La apuró y esta rápidamente giró hacia la castaña

 **Kagome.** Vamos sango.- La tomó de la mano y corrieron hasta la habitación pero antes de subir completamente las escaleras escucharon el grito de rin

 **Rin.** ¡No quiero ver tu ropa vieja en las maletas! – Le gritó y la chica asintiendo siguió corriendo hasta su habitación, la pelinegra al llegar a su cuarto encontró tres maletas en la cama pero una empleada ya estaba guardando su ropa nueva en ella, Kagome agradeció y comenzó a ayudarle seguida por la castaña, al terminar bajó pero regresó ya que escuchó el llanto del niño pero ahí estaba la azabache tratando de calmarlo con una canción

 **Kagome.** Madre… ¿Cuándo regresaré? – Preguntó mirándola fijamente y esta solo suspiro aun meciendo al niño en brazos

 **Rin.** Cuando yo lo decida

 **Kagome.** ¿Qué?

 **Rin.** Cuando seas capaz de ver a Inuyasha y dejar de pensar en el cómo hooombre.- Dijo seriamente mirándola fijamente, se acercó a ella y la golpeó en la frente haciendo que el niño riera

 **Kagome.** ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué se ríe?!

 **Rin.** Cállate, Kag… hablo en serio… quiero que trates de olvidarlo, sé que no será fácil pero tienes que hacerlo ¿ok? él ya tiene a alguien y aunque es temprano para casarse prefirió a otra persona.- Decía seriamente mientras que a Kagome se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas – No llores… algún día serás capaz de escuchar eso y no llorar

 **Kagome.** ¿Tú crees?

 **Rin.** Eres una chica fuerte… sé que lo harás.- Dijo con una sonrisa y ambas se unieron en un abrazo, incluyendo al pequeño el cual reía ya que le jalaba el cabello a su madre – Mira, trata de hacerlo ¿ok? Además tienes quince años faltan tres meses para graduarte quiero que le eches muchas ganas y saques buenas calificaciones ¿ok? Bueno ya, ya vamos abajo, muévete que ya tienes que irte…

 **Kagome.** Ok, ok – Juntas bajaron encontrándose con el peliplata y la castaña platicando sobre el viaje inesperado de Kagome, a esta se le salía el corazón ya que era hora de despedirse de Inuyasha… su gran amor al verlo simplemente se le salieron las lágrimas, el peliplata estaba por correr a abrazarla pero sango le ganó y la consoló rápidamente

 **Sango.** Tranquila… regresarás pronto, y me traerás algo de allá ¿ok? – Le decía con un tono gracioso la soltó y de la mano se la llevó al carro en el cual Sesshomaru ya la esperaba, los tres chicos subieron atrás, Kagome cargando al niño despidiéndose de él y la pareja adelante le daba indicaciones a Kagome

 **Sesshomaru.** En cuanto llegues nos vas a marcar ¿ok?

 **Kagome.** Sip

 **Rin.** El chofer de la abuela te estará esperando con un letrero, así que buscas Higurashi ¿ok?

 **Kagome.** Sip

 **Sesshomaru.** ¿Llevas el celular? – La chica se revisó la ropa pero era imposible no lo llevaba consigo

 **Kagome.** ¡Ah diablos! Lo dejé en la cama

 **Rin.** ¡Kagome! – La regañó – ¡Eres una tonta! Le diré a la abuela que mande a alguien a comprarte uno así que ¡me llamaaaaaaaaaaaas!

 **Sesshomaru.** Nos… llamas.- Corrigió a su pareja

 **Kagome.** Sip

 **Inuyasha.** ¿Cuándo volverás Kag?

 **Kagome.** Mmm no sé en una semana… creo.- Dijo nerviosa distrayéndose con el niño el cual nombraba las cosas que veía por la ventana

 **Inuyasha.** ¡¿Cómo que crees?! ¡¿Qué hare yo sin ti?! – Le gritó molesto a lo cual todos fruncieron el ceño pues hasta Sesshomaru sabía la historia que tenía su hermano con su cuñada

 **Sango.** ¡Dirás que hare yo sin ella! Tú tienes novia y puedes pasar el tiempo con ella (-.-) Kagome es mi única amiga, yo no tengo a nadie.- Dijo un tanto molesta pero con leves lágrimas en sus ojos

 **Kagome.** Pues vámonos juntas.- Dijo con una sonrisa pero se ganó la molesta mirada de su mejor amiga – Jajajaja ¿Qué? Lo intenté – Le dijo nuevamente levantando los hombros mientras abrazaba aún más fuerte al niño

 **Sesshomaru.** Llegamos, Inuyasha ayúdame con las maletas.- Ambos bajaron del auto recogiendo las maletas, el peliplata cerró la cajuela pero se quedaron afuera dándoles un tiempo a las chicas para despedirse solo fue por el niño y regresó con su hermano, después de un rato las tres bajaron con lágrimas en los ojos, la azabache le hizo una seña al peliplata y todos entraron al aeropuerto rápidamente pues ya era algo tarde, Sesshomaru registró las maletas en compañía de su esposa e hijo mientras los tres chicos se despedían cariñosamente

 **Inuyasha.** Procura no tardarte Kag… te extrañaré en la escuela

 **Kagome.** S-sí claro.- Dijo con una sonrisa fingida, el peliplata se dio cuenta y suspiró cansado sango notó eso así que prefirió alejarse con la excusa de ayudar a rin con su hijo, al dejarlos solos Inuyasha tomó la iniciativa y preguntó

 **Inuyasha.** Kagome… ¿estás bien? Has estado muy rara conmigo

 **Kagome.** Sabes… ahora que me voy puedo decírtelo, sí… soy una cobarde pero al diablo ya no importa.- Decía seriamente levantando la mano derecha y negando con la cabeza en silencio con los ojos cerrados, los abrió y respiró hondo – Yo… te amo Inuyasha y… me dolió mucho que me presentaras a tu novia, yo he estado llorando durante estos dos meses, sabes… me siento liberada.- Dijo con una risita después escuchó el gritó de su madre y se apuró con lo que hacía

 **Inuyasha.** Kagome yo…

 **Kagome.** No te preocupes no tienes que decir nada, la promesa que hicimos cuando éramos niños quedó atrás cuando la elegiste a ella… así que no importa, bueno… tengo que irme, nunca olvides que en verdad te amé.- Le tocó el rostro y le dedico una tierna sonrisa – Hasta luego Inuyasha.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca del labio para después delinear sus cálidos labios con el dedo índice– No te preocupes no te besaré, tienes novia.- Sonrió entretenida ya que el chico estaba realmente nervioso y se podría decir que algo sonrojado, Kagome lo abrazó nuevamente y salió corriendo del lugar gritándole un adiós, al llegar se despidió de todos rápidamente y al ver que su amigo llegaba salió casi corriendo de ahí subiéndose al avión pensando en esa estúpida despedida que había hecho – _"Se lo dije… soy una cobarde, pero da igual ya lo hice… ahora, a olvidarlo y empezar una nueva vida como me lo pide Rin… mi madre"_

 **Continuara**


	2. Nueva vida

Una bella pelinegra esperaba fuera del aeropuerto sosteniendo sus pesadas maletas ya con algo de fastidio, buscaba con insistencia entre toda esa gente que llevaba carteles, flores y algunos detalles, suspiró al ver que ninguno decía Higurashi así que simplemente caminó hasta recargarse en una gran columna, acomodó sus maletas cerca de ella y volvió a suspirar derrotada

 **Kagome.** ¿Por qué tuve que comprar toda esta estúpida ropa? – Se quejaba hablando para sí misma mientras otros la veían y reían levemente – _mtamadre_.- Susurró suspirando nuevamente atrayendo la risita de un joven, la chica giró y se encontró con un joven algo moreno de cabello negro y ojos azules, la pelinegra solo levantó las cejas esperando respuesta

 **-** ¿Usted es Higurashi? – Decía aun con su sonrisita

 **Kagome.** Así es… ¿eres mi chofer? – Preguntó extrañada ya que esperaba algún hombre viejo ya pelón o canoso que tal vez tuviera algún tipo de relación con su querida abuela

 **-** Soy Bankotsu, mayordomo de la familia

 **Kagome.** Ah… mayordomo… ¿no eres algo joven para eso? – Preguntó aún más extrañada viendo la encantadora sonrisa del joven

 **Bankotsu.** Hay necesidades.- Levantó las cejas y dejó de sonreír

 **Kagome.** Discúlpame.- Le dio una sonrisa y el chico negó

 **Bankotsu.** No se preocupe.- La chica asintió nerviosa mientras que el ojiazul giraba hablándole a otro hombre, este se acercó y dio una leve reverencia era un anciano moreno algo jorobado, pelón por arriba y por los lados tenía poco cabello ya canoso pero con una coleta, sus bigotes eran puntiagudos y su barba estaba hecha en un pequeño chino del mismo color que su cabello, tenía unos grandes ojos y vestía de traje muy elegante al igual que el ojiazul – Señorita Higurashi él es el chofer… Totosai Giniji.- Lo presentó y este le dio una sonrisa, Kagome lo miró fijamente y soltó una risita

 **Kagome.** Ahora si esta mejor.- Volvió a sonreír nuevamente pero los dos hombre se quedaron extrañados – Olvídenlo ¿nos vamos? – Cargó sus maletas y caminó un poco pero ambos hombres rápidamente se las quitaron de las manos y esta agradeció vio la larga trenza del hombre y levantó las cejas – _Linda trenza.-_ Dijo levemente sin que nadie la escuchara y así subió al auto, los hombres subieron y se pusieron en marcha, nadie habló en todo el trayecto cosa que no le importó a la chica ya que sus pensamientos solo pertenecían al peliplata, después de un buen rato el moreno le chasqueó los dedos a la chica sacándola de sus pensamientos – P-perdona.- Sonrió y salió del auto viendo la gran mansión de su abuela – _Para vivir sola tiene sus lujos_.- Se dijo a si misma sacándole otra risa al moreno pero la chica no lo escuchó así que caminó lentamente entrando a la casa viendo a varias empleadas corriendo de un lugar a otro – ¿Qué… pasa? – Preguntó pero nadie le hizo caso el moreno llegó a donde ella y la llamó

 **Bankotsu.** Señorita, todas están limpiando para usted pero creo que no le dieron bien la bienvenida.- Dijo con burla a lo cual la chica negó en silencio

 **Kagome.** ¿Y mi abuela? – Le preguntó al moreno y este señaló las escaleras

 **Bankotsu.** Me dijo que cuando llegara subiera a su habitación, la llevo.- Le dijo y ambos subieron las escaleras en silencio mientras otro empleado subía las maletas de la chica, caminaron por los grandes pasillos hasta quedar frente a una gran puerta, la habitación principal.- Supuso la chica, el joven tocó la puerta y desde dentro la voz de una mujer dio el paso al entrar vieron a una anciana frente a un espejo llevaba un pantalón de licra color mezclilla, una blusa negra con bastantes accesorios, el cabello lo llevaba en un pequeño moño y estaba maquillada levemente

 **Kagome.** Mmmm… tu siempre de vanidosa.- Le dijo a la anciana y esta se giró contenta – Que tal Chayo.- Volvió a decirle con una sonrisa de medio lado pero sin moverse del lugar la anciana entrecerró los ojos y suspiró molesta

 **Bankotsu.** Yo me retiro.- Dijo rápidamente pero la anciana lo detuvo

 **Chayo.** Espera.- Ordenó y este asintió quedándose quieto.- No me llames así niña ingrata (-.-)

 **Kagome.** Así te llamas ¿no?

 **Chayo.** Me llamo chi–yo ¡CHIYO! – Gritó molesta ganándose un _sí, si como digas_ , la anciana volvió a suspirar y se calmó – Pero dime ¿qué modales son esos? – Le preguntó molesta posando ambas manos a su cintura

 **Kagome.** ¡Hay abuela! – Ahora si dijo emocionada soltando algunas lágrimas para después correr hacia ella abrazándola fuertemente, el moreno no pudo evitar mirar el buen cuerpo de la chica pero tragó saliva y se giró hacia otro lugar con las manos juntas por detrás de la espalda

 **Chiyo.** ¡¿Por qué no venias a visitarme?! – Gritó molesta dándole un golpe en el hombro a su nieta

 **Kagome.** ¡Vives hasta el otro lado del mundo! – Le gritó de igual manera y la anciana solo frunció el ceño

 **Chiyo.** Eso es cierto… bueno, bueno ¿tienes hambre? Vamos a cenar ya casi es la hora.- Sonrió y la pelinegra asintió – Bankotsu ¿el celular? – Levantó las cejas esperando respuesta

 **Bankotsu.** Aquí señora.- De su pantalón sacó un celular nuevo aun con su mica en la pantalla y se acercó entregándoselo a la anciana, esta agradeció y se lo dio a su nieta algo molesta

 **Chiyo.** Ya me dijo Rin que olvidaste el tuyo tonta.- Le dijo golpeándola en la cabeza raídamente

 **Kagome.** ¡Ah! ¡Ya déjame! – Exigió molesta y se ganó la risa de la anciana, tomó a su nieta del brazo y juntas miraron al moreno

 **Chiyo.** Bankotsu pide la mesa por favor.- Ordenó y el joven asintiendo salió de la habitación dejando solas a esas dos – Es atractivo ¿verdad? – Le preguntó con picardía ya que la pelinegra lo había visto marcharse

 **Kagome.** ¿Estás loca? – Levantó ambas cejas extrañada

 **Chiyo.** ¡Ja! Idiota.- Caminó con ella del brazo casi arrastrándola

 **Kagome.** Para ser una anciana eres resistente.- Le dijo burlista y la anciana la golpeó nuevamente

 **Chiyo.** Tu prima vendrá a quedarse.- Entraron a la habitación y se sentaron en el gran y lujoso comedor en el cual ya estaba su comida servida

 **Kagome.** ¿Q-que? – Preguntó incrédula – ¿A-Ayame? – Levantó una ceja y frunció el ceño un tanto incomoda

 **Chiyo.** Pues quien más tonta… aunque aquí también viven otros de tus primos.- Dijo con calma bebiendo de su té

 **Kagome.** ¿Sabes que Aya está loca verdad?

 **Chiyo.** Sí… un poco, bueno mucho, pero ella no me llama vieja.- Comentó molesta y la chica solo rio

 **Kagome.** Perdóname.- Dijo con una sonrisa – ¿Quién más vendrá?

 **Chiyo.** Solo Ayame bueno tal vez también su hermano… aunque si quieres puedo llamar a Shima o a Kagura.- Decía sonriente mientras Kagome solo entrecerraba los ojos

 **Kagome.** ¿Quieres matarme? – Preguntó molesta – Todos están zafados de la cabeza, la única seria es ¡Shima!

 **Chiyo.** Si como digas.- Estuvieron un buen rato hablando hasta que la anciana se levantó para dormir ya que por la mañana saldría mas no le dijo a su nieta a donde

La pelinegra estaba poniéndose su pijama pero abrió los ojos de golpe recordando la llamada que tenía que hacerle a su madre, tomó su celular y le marcó rápidamente, la chica estuvo mucho tiempo en el teléfono pero nunca contestaron, solo rodó los ojos y después se sonrojó pensando en que podría estar haciendo esa pareja sin su presencia, la chica hizo un gesto de asco y escribió un rápido mensaje para después tirarse en la cama y quedarse dormida profundamente

Al siguiente día la pelinegra escuchó su puerta abrirse por un momento creyó que era su abuela pero como le cayeron encima dos cuerpos supo de quien se trataba, se destapó y vio unos ojos verdes y otros azules sonrió débilmente y se sentó en la cama

 **Kagome.** Aya… Byakuya.- Era una chica de cabello rojizo lucía una coleta alta y vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa gris con letras negras, llevaba unos converse negros y varias pulseras de distintos colores, el segundo era un chico alto de cabello negro también atado en una coleta alta, piel nívea al igual que la chica y vestía un pantalón de mezclilla algo roto con algunas cadenas en él, llevaba unas botas góticas negras, una camisa azul rey con cuadros negros un arete en la lengua, otro en la ceja y un pequeño tatuaje en la muñeca derecha, un código de barras con unas pequeñas letras indicando su nombre ;o

 **Ayame.** Ka-go-me, ka-go-me.- Cantó levemente haciendo un rostro inexpresivo pero al terminar de pronunciar su nombre sonrió y después la abrazó fuertemente

 **Kagome.** ¡No cantes esa canción! – Gritó molesta – ¿Y tú qué? – le preguntó a su primo y este solo negó la cabeza en silencio con los ojos cerrados

 **Byakuya.** ¿Así tratas a tus primos queridos?

 **Ayame.** Mejor vámonos hermanito esta chica es una grosera y eso que es fresa.- Dijo con fastidio, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación siendo seguida por el pelinegro, la chica volvió a asomar la cabeza y la miró fijamente – Aquí es donde dices que nos quedemos.- Le levantó las cejas para que lo dijera pero la pelinegra solo se levantó de la cama suspirando

 **Kagome.** No te vayas Aya, quédense.- Dijo seriamente la pelirroja entrecerró los ojos y su hermano también asomó la cabeza negando en silencio

 **Byakuya.** No, no.- Dijo negando – No me convence.- Frunció el labio y la chica entrecerró los ojos

 **Kagome.** Hay ya no sean payasos.- Roló los ojos – Ya pasen muévanse ¿oigan y porque tan temprano?

 **Ayame.** Solo vinimos para hacerte compañía ingrata.- Ambos entraron nuevamente sentándose en la cama

 **Byakuya.** Te extrañábamos… hace un año que no te veíamos.- Se quejó recostándose en la cama ensuciándola un poco con las botas

 **Kagome.** Mmm si claro, bueno ¿y qué? ¿Ya desayunaron?

 **Ayame.** Algo ligero, ve báñate anda te esperamos abajo… ¿sabías que la abuela tiene un cuarto de juegos para nosotros? No, bueno ahí te esperamos.- Decía tranquila mientras se levantaba de la cama pero no sin antes golpear a su hermano el estómago y después salir corriendo

 **Byakuya.** ¡Ah! – Se quejó sobándose el estómago pero rápidamente se levantó y maldijo a su hermana – Esa perra.- Gruñó y salió corriendo de la habitación alcanzando a la pelirroja mientras que Kagome reía entretenida

 **Kagome.** Bueno al menos no me aburriré aquí… y así no recordaré al estúpido de Inuyasha y a su estúpida novia.- Decía molesta suspirando con fastidio mientras se acercaba a la puerta para cerrarla pero era demasiado tarde ambos primos ya la habían escuchado y solo se miraron con algo de tristeza frunciendo el ceño con lastima, tenían que apoyar a su prima lo habían decidido con tan solo mirarse

Después de un buen rato la pelinegra bajó arreglada, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla, zapatillas cremas y una blusa abotonada color rosa claro, el cabello lo llevaba atado en una coleta alta, maquillada levemente y sin falta su collar de gato que le había regalado Inuyasha cuando eran pequeños, a pesar de todo amaba ese collar y a su peliplata, la chica bajó a la cocina y no estaban sus primos, una empleada al ver a Kagome le preparó el desayuno pero esta pidió más para sus primos, estuvo caminando hasta que se encontró al sexy mayordomo, estaba acomodando algunos libros, Kagome se le acercó y le dio los buenos días

 **Kagome.** Es raro ver a un joven mayordomo.- Inclinó un poco a la derecha y sonrió tiernamente

 **Bankotsu.** De verdad necesito el trabajo señorita.- Sonrió de medio lado y la chica negó en silencio

 **Kagome.** Mmmm veamos te haré preguntas y contestarás rápido ¿ok? Primero ¿Qué edad tienes? – Le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos posando sus manos en la espalda muy juguetona

 **Bankotsu.** 18 **Kagome.** ¿Estudias? **Bankotsu.** No **Kagome.** ¿Vives aquí? **Bankotsu.** Sí **Kagome.** ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre? **Bankotsu.** Cuidar de mi hijo **Kagome.** Pero que… ¿tienes un hijo? **Bankotsu.** Sí señorita **Kagome.** ¿Qué edad tiene? **Bankotsu.** Dos años **Kagome.** ¿Y en dónde está? **Bankotsu.** En su cuarto **Kagome.** ¿Puedo verlo? **Bankotsu.** ¿Ya desayunó? **Kagome.** ¿Eh? Oye yo hago las preguntas aquí **Bankotsu.** Su abuela me encargó alimentarla como se debe **Kagome.** Jm… no, estoy buscando a mis primos para que desayunen conmigo pero no los encuentro **Bankotsu.** Están en su sala de juegos, acompáñeme se la muestro.- Ambos caminaron un poco hasta llegar a una puerta en la cual había un letrero con los nombres de las personas que habían entrado ahí, estupideces. El moreno le dio una sonrisa y le hizo una leve reverencia para seguir con sus deberes pero la chica lo detuvo antes de que se marchara

 **Kagome.** No me llames señorita, soy Kagome… trátame de tú.- Sonrió tiernamente – Y no quiero un no por respuesta, anda ve… después me muestras a tu niño ¿ok?

 **Bankotsu.** G-gracias.- Decía nervioso – Es un placer llamarla por su nombre

 **Kagome.** ¿Eh, eh, eh? – Levantó las cejas indicándole que se retractara y este negó en silencio y así lo hizo

 **Bankotsu.** Es un placer llamarte por tu nombre Kagome.- Sonrió entretenido al ver a la chica de igual manera

 **Kagome.** Bueno, nos vemos más tarde.- Le dijo con una sonrisa y el joven salió de ahí mientras la chica se adentraba a la habitación, era enorme había cientos de videojuegos de todo tipo por todos lados, una mesa de billar, máquinas de comida y de refrescos – Hay abuela.- Negó en silencio, sus primos al verla caminaron hacia ella y contentos fueron a desayunar platicando sobre su vida, ya que no veía a sus primos más que en fechas festivas.

La pelirroja votó por salir a pasear y Kagome frunció el ceño ya que quería esperar a su abuela pues esta no le había dicho a qué hora regresaría y comenzaba a preocuparse. La pelinegra se negó pero siguieron platicando sobre la escuela, Kagome ya estaba inscrita en una de las mejores escuelas aunque solo faltaran tres meses para graduarse tenía que asistir y dar su mayor esfuerzo solo esperaría el lunes y se pondría al corriente, por suerte su abuela había arreglado para que sus nietas estuvieran juntas

Al terminar de desayunar y platicar pasaron a la sala pero al llegar Ayame gruñó y nuevamente votó por salir haciendo que esta vez Kagome aceptara por tanto fueron al centro comercial llegando instantáneamente al llegar al cine en donde estando ahí escogieron una película de acción, los chicos apagaron su celular y se atragantaron en palomitas, al terminar de ver la película salieron muy animados comentando las masacres que habían visto

El aperlado le susurró algo al oído a su hermana y esta sonrió complacida, Kagome no los había visto pues veía con atención dentro de una estética como le pintaban el cabello a una chica

 **Ayame.** ¿Quieres un cambio de apariencia? – Le preguntó a su prima y esta tragó saliva nerviosa

 **Kagome.** N-no.- Se negó rápidamente

 **Byakuya.** Anda Kag, además en la secundaria que estamos no existen reglas estúpidas mírame.- Señaló su tatuaje y sus dos aretes en el rostro

 **Kagome.** N-no de verdad.- Siguió negándose pero la pelirroja la metió a la fuerza

 **Ayame.** ¿De qué color?

 **Kagome.** ¿Eh?

 **Ayame.** Que tal… azul.- Sugirió y Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe

 **Kagome.** Me gusta el azul pero… no lo sé.- Frunció el ceño mientras que el pelinegro se sentaba para admirar esa escena, en realidad no se la quería perder por tanto sacó su celular y comenzó a grabar esa pequeña discusión

 **Ayame.** Mira tonta tienes que cambiar de apariencia eso te hará olvidar algunas cosas.- Negó en silencio rolando los ojos hacia arriba

 **Kagome.** ¿Cómo…?

 **Ayame.** Solo lo sé y ya, te enamoraste y escogió a otra hay que superarlo para ello tienes que cambiar y que mejor que de apariencia así que muévete.- Tomó a su prima de los hombros y arrastrándola la sentó en una cómoda silla negra donde inmediatamente fue atendida por un chico afeminado cuyo se acercó y saludó a la pelirroja con un fugaz beso en la boca – Hay Jakotsu te he dicho que no hagas eso.- Hizo un gesto y el chico río levemente

 **Jakotsu.** ¿Qué le haremos a esta preciosura? – Preguntó tomando el cabello de la chica viéndola por el espejo

 **Ayame.** Cabello color azul, pero no todo sólo… desde aquí hacia abajo.- Señaló la mitad del cabello mientras que la pelinegra solo fruncía el ceño indecisa

 **Jakotsu.** Necesito hacerle un corte para que su cabello luzca.- Al decir eso Kagome tragó saliva pues su cabello era realmente largo y le encantaba de esa manera

 **Ayame.** Pues córtaselo.- Comentó con fastidio – Ya oíste Kag no te puedes negar te verás preciosa.- Dijo sonriente y después salió de ahí sentándose con su hermano el cual seguía grabando como le cortaban el largo cabello a la chica, el pelinegro le puso pause al video y platicó con su hermana criticando algunas modelos que tenía Jakotsu en revistas, después de un rato era hora de secarle el cabello ahí fue cuando el pelinegro comenzó a grabar

El chico afeminado ahora arreglaba el cabello de la chica secándolo y peinándolo haciéndole leves rizos, al terminar la pelinegra se levantó y su cabello ahora le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda, tenía alrededor de cinco capas y solo en las primeras dos estaba negro y las de abajo todas eran azules brillaban hermoso con la luz del sol

 **Jakotsu.** ¿Qué pasa Kagome? ¿No te gusto? – Le preguntó el chico a su amiga ya que habían pasado horas y se platicaron cosas con bastante confianza

 **Kagome.** Me encantó… creí que no se me vería bien… y mi cabello corto… se ve mejor.- Sonrió complacida, su primo detuvo el video y lo guardó con una sonrisa triunfante, pagando y agradeciendo salieron del lugar platicando sobre el nuevo cambio de la chica

 **Ayame.** ¡Pues a mí me encantó! Solo que tu atuendo no va con tu cabello.- Dijo haciendo una mueca con el labio

 **Kagome.** No querrás que compre ropa ¿o sí?

 **Ayame.** Supongo que ya compraste ropa de niña tonta, ándale compremos un poco de nuestro estilo.- Le dijo sonriente esos ojos verdes brillaban de emoción a lo cual Kagome no se pudo negar

 **Byakuya.** Solo falta que la obligues a escuchar Ska.- Dijo rolando los ojos con fastidio

 **Kagome.** Pues eso ya me gusta.- Comentó débilmente ella siguió caminando pero sus primos ya no estaban a su lado, se habían quedado con la boca abierta al escuchar eso

 **Ayame.** ¡¿E-en serio?! – Preguntó incrédula mientras que su hermano la veía de igual manera

 **Kagome.** Pues si…

 **Byakuya.** Órale.- Seguía diciendo incrédulo – ¿Quién te lo pegó eh? – Preguntó desconcertado

 **Kagome.** Bueno… un amigo, es lo de menos.- Dijo y siguió caminando.- Vamos allá.- Señaló una tienda y salió disparada evitando preguntas mientras que ambos chicos caminaban detrás de ella lentamente

 **Byakuya.** ¿El tal Inuyasha? – Le preguntó a su hermana

 **Ayame.** Yo creo.- Opinó aun con el ceño fruncido, alcanzaron a Kagome y entraron a la tienda a comprar todo lo que Kagome escogía – No sabía que te gustaba este tipo de ropa

 **Kagome.** Sí bueno… siempre me ha gustado mas no la uso ya que mi mejor amiga me la quita y como casi no salimos a pasear bueno pues me la paso en pijama en mi casa, en la suya o en la de… bueno tu entiendes.- Dijo con tristeza dirigiéndose a otro maniquí, la pelirroja giró a su hermano y le hizo un puchero mientras que este entrecerró los ojos

Después de un buen rato salieron de ahí directo al auto, Kagome quería revisar la hora así que sacó su celular pero había olvidado encenderlo, frunció el ceño y subió al frente del auto preparándose para marcharse, su celular se llenó en mensajes de su hermana _recibí tu mensaje ayer, ¡no estábamos haciendo eso! ¡Te juro que no hacíamos nada! ¡Ya contéstame! ¿En dónde estás? Me tienes preocupada Kag llámame ¡Si no contestas juro que viajo hasta allá y te ahorco! ¡Señorita llámame ahora! Sesshomaru ya está preparando su maleta, también Yato ¡MUEVETE!_ Sí, muchos mensajes más, la chica hizo una mueca y le llamó a su hermana rápidamente, estuvo al teléfono en todo el camino, su hermana le gritaba y ella solo hacia muecas y pedía perdón mientras que sus primos trataban de contener la risa pero lo extraño era que llamaba madre a su hermana, aunque solo se miraron y levantaron los hombros sin comprender, al llegar a la casa Kagome por fin colgó el teléfono y la pelirroja pudo burlarse mejor de ella esta solo la golpeó en la cara y se calló

 **Ayame.** Que agresiva.- Se sobaba el rostro – Así me gustan.- Comentó por la espalda de Kagome, esta dio un leve tic en el ojo y se giró

 **Kagome.** ¡No seas marica! – Gritó molesta pero con una sonrisa en el rostro – Muévete Byakuya baja todo.- Le ordenó al chico y este se molestó pero obedeció hasta que después llegaron los empleados para hacer su trabajo

La peliazul buscó a su abuela quien nuevamente no se encontraba así que solo se dispuso a comer nuevamente en compañía de sus primos los cuales elogiaban el buen trabajo que había hecho Jakotsu, la ropa que había comprado Kagome y su estupendo gusto por la música

Así estuvieron por horas hasta que cayó la noche, la abuela de los chicos ya había llegado pero llegó cansada así que rápidamente cayó en su sueño profundo mientras que los tres chicos jugaban en la gran sala hasta que el pelinegro se tuvo que despedir ya que tenía una fiesta pero su hermana se negó molesta correteándolo por toda la mansión

 **Ayame.** ¡NO VAS! – Gritó y alcanzó a su hermano el cual estaba por salir de la puerta, se le trepó encima en forma de caballito y lo tiró al suelo – ¡Llévame! – Le exigió

 **Byakuya.** Quédate con Kagome.- Frunció el ceño molesto y quitó a su hermana bruscamente levantándose del suelo

 **Ayame.** Llévanos.- Se retractó aun en el suelo con una mirada realmente tierna, el chico frunció el ceño ante esa expresión y después levantó las cejas

 **Byakuya.** ¿Al bar? – Preguntó incrédulo frunciendo el ceño nuevamente

 **Ayame.** Hay que sacar a Kagome, necesita amigos.- Sugirió y el chico no se pudo negar

 **Byakuya.** Bien, arréglala espero en la sala.- Dijo por último y caminó lejos de su hermana pero regresó para darle una fuerte patada en la espalda la cual tronó con fuerza y esta se retorció en el suelo por un momento – Espero no arrepentirme de esto.- Conocía perfectamente a su hermana, era una chica realmente loca, le pegaba eso a cualquiera ¿pero a Kagome? ¿La blanca palomita de la familia?

… . …

La pelirroja se había retorcido en el suelo de dolor, su hermano mayor la había pateado en la espalda pero era demasiado tarde, no podía vengarse ya que el chico había salido seguramente a esperarlas en el auto, Ayame con dificultad se levantó del suelo y subió las escaleras de la gran mansión, al llegar hasta arriba se encontró con su prima quien estaba por buscarla, la pelirroja le comentó sobre una fiesta y aunque no quisiera tenía que.

La peliazul suspiró y aceptó así que ambas salieron corriendo para arreglarse, trataron de ser rápidas y así lo hicieron quince minutos y ya estaban listas, salieron de la casa y entraron al auto en donde estaba su primo detrás del volante terminándose un cigarrillo, lo lanzó afuera y se puso en marcha, Kagome hizo algunas preguntas pero solo le dijeron que iban a un bar, no confió del todo pues un bar era un lugar realmente repugnante, hombres obesos por todas partes, pervertidos, y una que otra prostituta, después de varios minutos de camino llegaron al bar y estacionaron el auto, el pelinegro vio a su prima y levantó las cejas sorprendido, la chica lo notó por eso le miró extrañada

 **Kagome.** ¿Qué? – Preguntó extrañada al verlo de esa manera

 **Byakuya.** Te vez bien.- Asintió levemente, la chica llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla, unas botas negras a mitad del chamorro, blusa de tirantes negra y encima de esta otra blusa aguada color gris rota por todos lados, llevaba su collar de gato y una ligera chaqueta de cuero, su cabello lo llevaba suelto con algunos rizos y su flequillo estaba por el lado derecho

 **Ayame.** ¿A mí no me dirás nada? – Preguntó con una sonrisa, el chico entrecerró los ojos y asintió

 **Byakuya.** Tú también te ves bien.- Le dijo secamente, esta chica llevaba una blusa negra con un gato, este era color gris con los ojos azules, la blusa era aguada por arriba del ombligo el cual estaba perforado y tenía un arete colgando con varias estrellas, vestía de un short y unas botas negras

 **Kagome.** Jajaja, de hecho Ayame… ya se te está notando la raíz.- Señaló su cabello el cual estaba atado en una coleta alta, la pelirroja se agarró el cabello y abrió la boca mirando a su prima con incredulidad – Es broma tonta.- Le dijo con una gran risa burlona y la chica entrecerró los ojos molesta

 **Ayame.** Ya mejor entremos.- Dijo molesta y sin más se adentró al bar en el cual sonaba el rock del lugar, el pelinegro sujetó a su prima de los hombros y dándole una sonrisa entraron al lugar, había demasiadas personas tomando, bailando, coqueteando, gritando, de todo. La chica se sentía nerviosa, había ido a fiestas sí pero no a un bar y mucho menos uno en donde estuvieran todos sus gustos bueno, la música

Los dos chicos perdieron de vista a la pelirroja pero en ningún momento se separaron ya que Kagome sujetaba fuertemente a su primo de la cintura el cual reía entretenido pues sentía su mano temblar levemente

 **Byakuya.** Tranquila.- Rio levemente y la chica asintió – Te vez preciosa en serio.- Dejó de mirarla y siguieron caminando hasta una mesa en la cual estaba la pelirroja acompañada de un hombre y una mujer, al llegar el pelinegro los saludó y estos abrieron los ojos de golpe

 **-** Ahh Byakuya… no sabía que tuvieras novia eeh.- Dijo un chico moreno con el cabello azabache y larga trenza y tenía los ojos rojos, al momento que llegó la pareja la chica que estaba ahí miraba con recelo a la peliazul, esta tenía el cabello negro largo hasta las caderas ojos rojos y llevaba una diadema roja al igual que su apretada ropa

 **Byakuya.** Idiota.- Dijo secamente

 **Ayame.** No seas estúpido Hiten ella es nuestra prima.- Contestó ella al llegar viendo como la pelinegra suspiraba aliviada al escuchar esa confesión – ¿Qué pasa Abi? – Le preguntó a la chica la cual ya había cambiado su vista hacia su bebida un tanto colorante

 **Abi.** Nada.- Bebió de golpe y suspiró llamando la atención de todos

 **Hiten.** Ah… su prima y… ¿Cómo te llamas preciosa? – Se puso de pie y le sujeto la mano izquierda ya que aún abrazaba a su primo con la otra

 **Kagome.** Kagome.- Dijo con una sonrisa pero el cuerpo de su primo con la mano derecha

 **Byakuya.** Ya, ya déjala.- Se lo quitó de encima y se sentaron los tres primos en un sillón mientras que los otros dos en el otro, pidieron de sus bebidas y así estuvieron bebiendo y charlando por horas en una voz realmente alta gracias a la música, la chica pelinegra invitó a Byakuya a bailar y los dos se marcharon, la peliazul sonrió al verlos marcharse mientras bebía de su margarita, el único que quedaba era Hiten pero este se marchó al encontrar una victima

 **Ayame.** Kag vamos al baño.- Ambas terminaron su bebida y se pararon de golpe mareándose un poco, juntas rieron y salieron hasta el baño, Kagome terminó rápido y salió encontrándose con un chico bastante atractivo el cual llevaba algunos panecillos en una charola, el joven le dio uno a Kagome y le guiñó el ojo para después marcharse

 **Kagome.** Raro.- Dijo para sí misma mordiendo del pan de chocolate, se lo acabó rápido antes de que viniera su prima y se lo quitara pero esta ni así salió por tanto comenzó a aburrirse y se marchó entrando a la pista de baile brincando y gritando lo emocionada que estaba por dos largas horas, hasta que unos brazos la sacaron del lugar

 **Byakuya.** ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – Le gritó

 **Kagome.** ¿Qué pasa primito? ¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó con una gran sonrisa

 **Byakuya.** ¿En dónde está Ayame? – Giró su vista hacia sus alrededores pero no encontró a la chica, había varias pelirrojas pero ninguna era ella

 **Kagome.** Probablemente este con un chico en el baño, bueeeno esa pelirroja no tiene remedio ¿o sí? En realidad yo creo que es asqueroso hacerlo en el baño pero aah… allá ella ¿no? ¿Tú no lo has hecho en el baño? Yo nunca lo he hecho aunque… no, no, no, no ¡No lo haría en el baño! – Negó con ambas manos rápidamente

 **Byakuya.** ¿Kagome? – La miro con una ceja arqueada abrió la boca y parpadeo un par de veces incrédulo

 **Kagome.** ¿Qué pasa cariño? Mira mejor vamos a bailar aaandale, porque tenemos que disfrutarlo cuando mi abuela se entere de que estamos aquí se va a molestar.- Rio entretenida y abrazó al chico – Ya me voy te veo después Byaku.- Salió de su vista pero fue tomada nuevamente por la muñeca

 **Byakuya.** ¿Estas… drogada? – Le preguntó incrédulo

 **Kagome.** Shhhh, shhhhh, shhh cállate, cállate.- Le ordenó al chico haciendo una seña con el labio, tambaleándose de un lugar a otro viendo como el chico se hacía pequeño y grande nuevamente – Ya vete con tu novia y deja de molestarme.- Dijo molesta – ¿O no es tu novia? Mira si quieres yo puedo hacerte un paro o mejor aún… yo te presento a mi mejor amiga… aahhh… no, ella no vive aquí lastima serían bonita pareja

 **Byakuya.** ¡Mierda Kagome! – La tomó de la muñeca y la jaló llevándosela a otro lugar, caminó un poco y en la barra se encontró a su hermana tomando como una loca al parecer compitiendo con otra chica igual de pelirroja que ella – Ven.- Tomo a su hermana bruscamente y la arrastró

 **Ayame.** ¡Hay! He-hermano ¡¿qué haces?! – Preguntó con dificultad ya que estaba algo ebria y estaba siento arrastrada, a su lado escuchó la risa de Kagome y sonrió levantando su copa – ¡Hey Kagome! – Le gritó emocionada a lo cual ella también río y la saludó

 **Kagome.** A-A-Ayame.- Derramó lágrimas – Te extrañaba… no sabes cuánto he sufrido… mi madre, mi padre… todos me abandonaron y también el estúpido de Inuyasha… yo lo amaba… él y yo éramos novios desde pequeños y me dejó… me dejó por otra chica.- Confesaba entre sollozos y lágrimas, el pelinegro las sacó del bar y caminó hasta el estacionamiento

 **Ayame.** Vamos, ¡vamos a partirle su madre Kag! Voy a meterle un tubo por el —

 **Byakuya.** ¡AH! ¡YA CÁLLENSE! – Gritó molesto a lo cual hizo llorar mucho más a la peliazul

 **Ayame.** ¡La hiciste llorar pendejo! – Habló como toda una alcohólica haciendo reír a su prima

 **Kagome.** Vamos a la fiesta, ¿ontá la fiesta? – Preguntó la chica girando su vista, cambiando completamente el ambiente, el pelinegro suspiró y rodó los ojos con fastidio pero sonrió al ver su auto cerca

 **Byakuya.** Ya vamos a la fiesta Kag, sube al auto anda.- Abrió la puerta trasera y subió a la pelirroja amarrándola con el cinturón giró hacia la peliazul y también la sentó atrás abrochándola de igual manera – Bien, ya vamos a la fiesta no se muevan

 **Ayame.** ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – Gritó emocionada

 **Kagome.** ¡Wuju! – Gritó de igual manera mientras que el pelinegro subía y se ponía en marcha lejos del lugar, el viaje fue entre risas y estupideces

 **Ayame.** Hermano quiero un helado.- Dijo con voz de niña pequeña

 **Kagome.** ¡Yo te doy tu helado! – Dijo con un tonito gracioso y lleno de doble sentido a lo cual el chico paró en un semáforo en rojo y las vio por el retrovisor se veían realmente estúpidas

 **Ayame.** ¿Me vas a dar un helado prima? – Preguntó en un tono coqueto y una sonrisa pervertida

 **Kagome.** Si Aya… porque yo si te amo.- La miro fijamente y se acercó a ella, la pelirroja hizo lo mismo y se unieron en un beso, el pelinegro levantó las cejas y rápidamente sacó su celular, les tomó varias fotos y finalmente las separó

 **Byakuya.** ¡Ya quédense quietas o no iremos a la fiesta! – Gritó el pelinegro ya molesto, estaba sonriente le dio asco ver eso pero se había entretenido tanto y tenía una prueba de ello

 **Ayame.** Déjame hermano déjame.- Dijo molesta cruzándose de brazos el pelinegro volvió a tomar el volante y condujo hasta la mansión la cual ya estaba cerca

 **Kagome.** ¿Y la fiesta? – El pelinegro bajó del auto y bajó a las dos chicas con cuidado – ¡Eh wey la fiesta! – Gritó molesta

 **Byakuya.** ¡Cállate! – Abrió la puerta de la mansión y se asomó buscando a algún empleado al no ver nada giró hacia las chicas las cuales planeaban correr de ahí – ¡Hey, hey! – Las llamó aplaudiendo y estas lo miraron fijamente – El tema de la fiesta es sobre no hacer ruido ¿entienden?

 **Ayame.** ¡Sí! **Kagome.** ¡Hai!

 **Byakuya.** Bien, vamos.- Las dos chicas entraron y el pelinegro cerró la puerta con llave, al girarse vio a las chicas las cuales ya caminaban tambaleándose hacia las escaleras, ambas se sujetaron de la pared y con cuidado subían escalones, la pelirroja reía levemente mientras que la peliazul subía torpemente, subía el pie hacia otro escalón pero ni siquiera se acercaba a este, el chico negó en silencio y la cargó como un costal de papas y así se la llevó hasta su habitación siendo seguidos por la pelirroja

 **Kagome.** Mira Inuyasha un pajarito.- Dijo con algo de risa estirando las manos como si tratara de tomar algo, el chico frunció el ceño y llegó hasta la habitación, lanzó a Kagome a la cama y esta de un brinco se quedó profundamente dormida, la pelirroja veía la escena con gracia pero su hermano la sacó del lugar

 **Ayame.** ¿Por qué no me puedo quedar con Kagome? – Preguntó con tristeza, hizo un puchero y el chico la tomó bruscamente de la cabeza

 **Byakuya.** Será mejor que te calles niña sucia por tu culpa drogaron a Kagome.- Le apretaba la cabeza con la mano derecha mientras esta gemía de dolor, sus gritos hicieron ruido y por ello despertaron a los empleados

 **-** ¿Drogaron a Kagome? – Preguntó el moreno acercándose a los dos chicos, la pelirroja rio a carcajadas leves mientras que su hermano le tapaba la boca bruscamente

 **Byakuya.** No Bank, escuchaste mal

 **Bankotsu.** Fueron al bar… ¿cierto?

 **Ayame.** ¡Pues claro amor! – Dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se acercó al moreno y lo sujetó de las mejillas, el chico frunció el ceño haciendo que Ayame volviera a reír, esperó unos cuantos segundos y le depositó un beso en los labios, moviendo una y otra vez siendo "poco" respondida, Byakuya hirviendo en molestia tomó a su hermana del cabello y la jaló hacia atrás con brusquedad haciendo que se quejara del dolor

 **Byakuya.** Olvida eso.- Ordenó molesto arrastrando a la chica hasta su habitación mientras que el moreno parpadeaba varias veces, negaba en silencio y partía hasta la cocina preparando un biberón para su pequeño

… . …

Al siguiente día la abuela de los tres chicos esperaba en el gran comedor a que sus nietos bajaran a desayunar con ella pero no encontró señales de ninguno así que comenzó a desayunar y llamando a su mayordomo

 **Chiyo.** ¿Sabes por qué no bajan? – Le preguntó a su mayordomo el cual negó en silencio

 **Bankotsu.** Disculpe señora pero no tengo idea, solo deme un minuto y enseguida los busco

 **Chiyo.** Gracias.- Siguió comiendo y el moreno salió de la habitación buscando a los jóvenes, tocó la puerta de la peliazul y dio el pase, la chica vestía un short de mezclilla, una blusa blanca de manga corta con un diseño de papel higiénico y una popo, ambos muy sonrientes Kagome se estaba poniendo unos converse negros y su cabello estaba completamente alborotado producto de la secadora

 **Bankotsu.** La señora la espera para desayunar perdón… te espera.- Corrigió y la chica sonrió pero su rostro cambió de un momento a otro

 **Kagome.** Hay Bank… me siento fatal.- Dijo con un rostro lleno de dolor se recostó en la cama y suspiró

 **Bankotsu.** ¿Quieres que te de alguna pastilla?

 **Kagome.** No… gracias.- Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta pero el moreno le impidió el paso – ¿Qué?

 **Bankotsu.** Hace falta el cepillo.- Sonrió entretenido

 **Kagome.** Cierto, cierto.- Regresó hasta su tocador y se peinó rápidamente, y ahora si juntos salieron encontrándose con los otros dos chicos, el pelinegro se veía como si nada mientras que la pelirroja caminaba como zombie, Kagome rio levemente y juntos bajaron a desayunar

La abuela los vio entrar con algo de flojera y frunció el ceño extrañada el único que estaba en buenas condiciones era el chico, la abuela pidió una explicación y la pelirroja comentó que tuvieron una larga pijamada la mujer río entendiendo y comenzó a platicar con sus nietos sobre Kagome, no quería que esos dos la infectaran con sus gustitos raros

 **Ayame.** Hay abuela Kagome ya venía con _esos gustitos raros_ – Dijo imitando la voz de su abuela a lo cual se ganó la molesta mirada de la anciana

 **Chiyo.** Eso que se los crea su abuela.- Dijo con gracia y todos rieron – Espero que no se te peguen las mañas de estos dos Kag.- Se llevó una fresa a la boca sintiendo las molestas miradas de sus nietos

 **Byakuya.** Abuela te dijimos que ella ya venía así

 **Chiyo.** Y me dirán que el cambio de look de Kagome fue idea suya… si claro

 **Ayame.** Bueno admito que yo le dije que se lo pintara pero ella compró su ropa.- Levantó los hombros cerrando los ojos tranquilamente

 **Kagome.** Eso es cierto abuela además me gusta mi cabello.- Sonrió tiernamente y todos rieron – Abue me disculpas… tengo que llamar a mi madre

 **Chiyo.** ¿Tu madre? – Preguntó desconcertada

 **Kagome.** B-bueno… a Rin.- Dijo avergonzada mientras se levantaba de la mesa – Enseguida vuelvo.- Salió de la gran habitación y camino con flojera hasta el teléfono, ella estuvo en una llamada muy alegre mientras que los otros tres se quedaban pensando en esas palabras

 **Byakuya.** Es raro que le diga madre.- Hizo una mueca con el labio

 **Chiyo.** Niños.- Los llamó y giró su vista para ver desde lejos a la peliazul – Necesitan ayudar a Kag… ella ha perdido a sus padres y rin me comentó algo sobre un chico… necesito que estén con ella.- Sonrió y los chicos asintieron

 **Byakuya.** Si abuela… ayer Kagome comentó algo sobre el tal Inuyasha, pero no te preocupes nosotros nos encargamos

 **Chiyo.** Gracias niños porque a eso viene Kagome… a olvidar malos ratos.- Volvió a sonreír conmovida y la peliazul volvió a sentarse en su silla – ¿Qué paso mi niña?

 **Kagome.** No era nada… solo hable con mi… c-con rin y después con una amiga

 **Ayame.** Ahh… bueno yo terminé ¿qué tal si salimos hoy abuela?

 **Chiyo.** Ahhh no, no, no, hoy vendrán unas amigas a tomar el té así que… vayan ustedes.- Los chicos rieron imaginando a su vieja abuela con más amigas como ella, después de un rato ellos salieron nuevamente al centro comercial compraron paletas de hielo y mientras comían y caminaban tranquilamente se distrajeron ya que la peliazul se quedó quieta viendo una tienda

 **Ayame.** ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó hacia la mirada perdida de su prima, terminó su paleta y arrojó el palillo hacia el basurero más cercano al igual que su hermano, la pelirroja buscó con la mirada a donde veía su prima y solo encontró una tienda de tatuajes y justo alado una de perforaciones

 **Byakuya.** Bueno hay dos tiendas y no creo que vea eso.- Dijo con burla

 **Kagome.** Vamos

 **Ayame.** ¿Qué? – Preguntó confundida

 **Kagome.** Vamos, hagámonos un tatuaje Aya

 **Ayame.** ¡¿Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?! ¡¿Segura?! – Preguntó incrédula, el pelinegro se acercó a su prima y le tocó la frente ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte de la chica

 **Byakuya.** ¡Oye! – Reclamó molesto ante el golpe – Bueno sabemos que no está enferma.- Negó en silencio – La abuela nos matará si te tatúas

 **Kagome.** Mmmm pero quiero uno.- Hizo un puchero

 **Byakuya.** Eres joven.- Dijo serio

 **Kagome.** Tengo quince…

 **Ayame.** Si vamos ándale.- Sonrió animada – Tatuémonos

 **Byakuya.** ¡No! – Gritó molesto

 **Ayame.** Tú tienes un tatuaje.- Se quejó

 **Byakuya.** Son unas tercas… miren… agh… mejor confiésenlo aquí.- Sacó su celular y comenzó a grabar a las chicas

 ****EN EL VIDEO****

 **Aya/Kag.** ((¬_¬)) – Estuvieron con esa cara por largos segundos hasta que el chico les indicó que hablaran – Osh.- Dijeron ambas

 **Kagome.** Bien… hola… yo me haré un tatuaje por mi propia voluntad al igual que Ayame ¿verdad Aya? – Giró hacia la chica y la abrazó por los hombros, realmente sonriente

 **Ayame.** ¡Siiiiiip! – Arrastró la I.- Yo también me haré un tatuaje por voluntad propia como dice aquí mi friend.- Le dio un beso tronado a la chica y sonrió mientras que el pelinegro reía como loco sin despegar el celular de las chicas

 **Kagome.** ¿De qué te ríes? – Preguntó inocente arqueando una ceja algo extrañada

 **Byakuya.** No por nada… solo recordé algo.- Rio aún más fuerte al recordar el beso en el auto pero se calmó al escuchar la confesión de su hermana

 **Ayame.** Ah y posdata ayer Kagome se drogo en la fiesta.- Dijo con una gran carcajada se agacho abrazándose a sí misma por el dolor que eso le causaba

 **Kagome.** ¡¿EH?! – Gritó asustada mirando los verdes ojos de la chica y de golpe recordó todo lo que había pasado el día de ayer – ¡Kyaa! ¡Es cierto! – Le gritó a su prima tomándola por los hombros agitándola de un lado a otro mientras esta reía entretenida al igual que el chico

 **Ayame.** Dinos Kagome ¿fue tu primera vez? – Preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado fingiendo tener un micrófono en la mano derecha

 **Kagome.** (¬_¬) No.- Dijo fríamente

 **Ayame.** ¡¿NO!?

 **Kagome.** Digo sí, sí ¡ya! Nos haremos un tatuaje ¡y ya! Abuela si vez esto… fue decisión mía ¡te lo juro! – Terminó de decir y el chico guardó el video

 ****FIN DEL VIDEO****

El pelinegro hizo algunas cosas en su celular y volvió a grabar apuntando nuevamente a las chicas con una cara de pocos amigos – ¿Ahora qué? – Preguntó Kagome con fastidio

 **Byakuya.** Díganlo, esta vez sin confesiones.- Sonrió pero se apretó los labios para no tirar una carcajada

 **Kagome.** Bien, Aya y yo nos haremos un tatuaje por voluntad propia, listo… adiós.- Golpeó el celular y el pelinegro cortó el video – Ahora si vamos.- Dijo emocionada y tomó de la mano a la chica corriendo hasta el local, al entrar vio todo lo que había ahí realmente le habían encantado todos los tatuajes, las dos chicas escogían el suyo mientras que el chico platicaba con el tatuador el cual era amigo suyo, después de un rato se decidieron y giraron hacia los dos hombres

 **-** ¿Se decidieron? – Preguntó el chico de largo cabello negro y ojos rojos

 **Ayame.** Sip, yo quiero eeeeste.- Caminó con él y le señaló siete pequeñas aves negras – Lo quiero debajo del hombro derecho

 **-** Bien, ¿y usted señorita? – Le preguntó a la pelinegra la cual no dejaba de ver un dragón

 **Kagome.** Eh… bueno yo soy Kagome, y… me animaré a ese dragón.- Señaló un dragón rojo escupiendo fuego con colores amarillo y naranja tenía ojos verdes el cual estaba siendo enrollado por una serpiente – Que sea grande… en donde… en ¡la pierna! – Señaló su pierna derecha y sonrió

 **Ayame.** ¿En la pierna?

 **Kagome.** Mmm sip

 **Byakuya.** La abuela te veraaaaa.- Dijo en un tono gracioso recibiendo la risa del tatuador pero la pelirroja la miraba algo confundida – ¿Tu qué opinas Nara? – Le preguntó al chico y este negó en silencio

 **Kagome.** No importa, lo oculto y ya… cuando tenga 18 se lo diré, jajajaja… y también quiero una estrella en la muñeca derecha

 **Ayame.** ¡¿Dos?!

 **Kagome.** ¡AH! ¡Ya dejen de gritar! ¡Tengo dolores que cubrir! ¡¿Entienden?! – Gritó molesta camino hasta la silla y se acostó esperando al joven – Con anestesia.- Ordenó – No importa que tan cara sea no quiero que duela.- Habló con preocupación y todos los presentes rieron, después llegó otro chico con ojos azules y cabello negro, era el segundo tatuador el cual atendió a la pelirroja, su hermano nuevamente sacó su celular y comenzó a grabarlas, solo lo hizo poco y después tomó algunas fotos

Después de horas las chicas salieron con sus tatuajes listos estaban realmente emocionadas, la peliazul gritó de la emoción y entró corriendo al local de alado, horas después Kagome salió con varias perforaciones, compró un pantalón para ocultarle el tatuaje a su abuela y juntos partieron a su casa, la chica se encerró en la habitación para hablar con su amiga, esta tardó un poco en contestar pero por fin pudo hablar con ella

 ** _Sango._** _¡Kagome! No puede ser hasta que me hablas, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado_ _ **Kagome.**_ _Va un día…_ _ **Sango.**_ _Casi dos_ _ **Kagome.**_ _Como sea, ¿Cómo están?_ _ **Sango.**_ _Eso que importa, ¡¿tú como estas?!_ _ **Kagome.**_ _Muy bien… me la paso genial con mis primos… sabes, estoy cambiando mi look jajaja_ _ **Sango.**_ _¡Espero que me traigas ropa cuando regreses!_ _ **Kagome.**_ _Claro, claro oye… ¿Cómo esta Inuyasha?_ _ **Sango.**_ _No deberías de preguntar por el…_ _ **Kagome.**_ _Bueno… tienes razón, perdóname…_ _ **Sango.**_ _Bueno, bueno… dijiste que te irías por una semana pero Rin dijo que cuando terminaras la secundaria así que… aquí te espero amiga, espero y no me cambies por otra persona_ _ **Kagome.**_ _Jajajaja no, hasta ahora no he conocido chicas, solo una pero ni siquiera se presentó conmigo… aun así no me separaré de mi prima ya que mañana entramos a la escuela y estaré en su salón_ _ **Sango.**_ _¡Oh pero que suerte!_ _ **Kagome.**_ _Jajajaja ya lo sé.-_ La chica hablaba tranquilamente con su mejor amiga hasta que su prima entró por la puerta algo exaltada

 **Ayame.** ¡Kagome hay fieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesta! – Entró gritando realmente emocionada dando brincos de alegría, la chica apartó su celular del oído y entrecerró los ojos – ¡Apúrate muévete!

 **Kagome.** ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? – Preguntó molesta, volvió a su celular y le pidió un poco de paciencia a su mejor amiga la cual aceptó con la condición de escuchar la plática

 **Ayame.** Sí ándale, ¡muévete! – Siguió hablando emocionada buscando ropa en el armario de la chica

 **Kagome.** No, ¡me niego! – Se quejó

 **Ayame.** ¿Por qué? – Preguntó saliendo del gran armario y enfrentó a la chica con una cara de tristeza

 **Kagome.** Mira ahorita hablamos estoy al teléfono chica grosera

 **Ayame.** Osh, bien.- Se marchó y cerró la puerta azotándola fuertemente, la chica volvió al teléfono y se disculpó

 ** _Kagome._** _Perdóname Sanguito_ _ **Sango.**_ _No te preocupes, pero alístate muévete, tienes que salir a la fiesta_ _ **Kagome.**_ _Ohhh, espero no pase nada esta vez_ _ **Sango.**_ _¿Por qué?_ _ **Kagome.**_ _Jajaja, mañana te cuento ¿sí?_ _ **Sango.**_ _Aguafiestas, bueno hasta luego Kag… te quiero mucho y no te preocupes no le daré tu nuevo celular a nadie, ¡lo prometo! te extraño y regresa pronto_ _ **Kagome.**_ _Lo haré, no te preocupes… y ninguna persona te remplazará lo juro por mi vida_.- Hizo una señal en el pecho en forma de X y colgó el teléfono para después cambiarse por algo mejor, conociendo a su prima la arrastraría a la fiesta y aunque Kagome le dijera que mañana habría clases no se detendría lo sabía perfectamente, desde ese momento su vida cambiaria a lado de esos dos estaría mucho mejor que con el traidor de Inuyasha, lo olvidaría y regresaría como nueva, ya no sería la misma de antes… nunca más

 ** _Continuara_**


End file.
